With the advent of school screening programs for the detection of scoliosis, the medical community is faced with increasing numbers of patients with mild and moderate scoliosis, most of which will not increase in severity. Current clinical and radiographic methods of detecting and following these patients incurs an enormous financial and radiograpic exposure cost to these patients. Recent work with Moire topography suggests that surface topography does correlate with spinal deformity, though the quantitative nature of this correlation remains unknown. Utilizing three-dimensional stereoradiographic analysis of spine shape and precise topographic back surface analysis, this study proposes to better characterize the geometric configuration of mild to moderate spinal deformities, and to relate this to back surface shape changes in a longitudinal study over at least three years, in which both progressive and nonprogressive curves can be evaluated. Utilizing statistical analysis, lateral curvature, rotation and surface shape measurements will be correlated to provide an ability to use surface shape measures to detect and evaluate spinal deformity and thereby reduce the need for frequent X-ray examinations. In addition, factors will be defined both radiographically and topographically that indicate the "at risk" patient for increasing curvature, thereby more clearly defining those populations of patients who may increase and those that will not. This will allow the clinician to make a more appropriate decision regarding the frequency and the amount of treatment necessary regarding the scoliosis. Throughout this study radiographic monitoring of X-ray exposure for the patient population will be made in an effort to ascertain the best possible low-dose technique for those patients who must be X-rayed.